Cries of Alderaan
Since the destruction of Alderaan, fear has spread throughout the galaxy. Despite a major victory against the Death Star, members of the Rebel Alliance struggle to gain allies against the Galactic Empire. Under the command of Princess Leia, the Rebels have constructed a hidden base in the Corellian system. Driven by memories of her beloved planet, she directs covert diplomatic missions to gather support against the Emperor and his enforcer Darth Vader. Unbeknownst to the Empire or Leia, one of her top spies has stumbled across information on the secret Imperial project DEAD EYE and its apprehensive lead scientist. The fate of the galaxy could depend on what becomes of that information.... The Cries of Alderaan was an early attempt to have content in the form of a "monthly" storyline, featuring Dr. Vacca and the Dead Eye formula. Each faction had quests to complete for different stages. At the end of a stage, a winner was chosen based on the number of faction members who completed the quests. Alternatively, for the last 2 stages it was based on the percentage of players from each faction who completed the stage. This was later scrapped and replaced with thematic publishes. The winning faction of the stages—and ultimately of the storyline—was said to be winning the Galactic Civil War. This brought with it certain advantages, primarily in the form of a 10% bonus to any faction points you earn; whether you kill an opposing faction member, or the points were bought from a recruiter as a smuggler. The Rebel Alliance won the "Cries of Alderaan" storyline, thus getting the 10% Faction Point bonus. This also meant, that completing Rebel missions was getting you more Faction Points than the Imperial equivalent. During the event, players could randomly loot Imperial Plans, Rebel Transmissions and Rebel Orders fragments from NPC corpses. Act 1: Codes Started: 12 August 2003 Badge: Project Dead Eye Status: Badge no longer obtainable as of Game Update 15 Loyalists of the Rebel Alliance and the Galactic Empire have obtained fragments of two separate secret messages. Brave heroes must rally together to get these vital disks back so that they may assemble and decode them. The secrets contained within could sway the Galactic Civil War. Collect and assemble the fragments It required you to follow these steps: *collect 4 message fragments (formerly looted from Swoopers, Meatlumps, etc.), these disks no longer drop, are now very rare and will likely cost a lot of credits. **if you're rebel, collect: ***Encoded Imperial Transmission 1/4 ***Encoded Imperial Transmission 2/4 ***Encoded Imperial Transmission 3/4 ***Encoded Imperial Transmission 4/4 **if you're imperial, collect: ***Encoded Rebel Transmission 1/4 ***Encoded Rebel Transmission 2/4 ***Encoded Rebel Transmission 3/4 ***Encoded Rebel Transmission 4/4 *when all 4 are in your inventory, radial one of the fragments, use the "Read" option then hit "Assemble" *drag and drop the tradeable assembled disk (encoded_disk/message_fragment:title_eventimp1 or encoded_disk/message_fragment:title_eventreb1) onto a proper Faction Recruiter to get 500 faction points and a badge **if you buy an assembled disk, be wary. There are worthless disks with a very similar mucked up name as the ones above, however you have to ensure the ones you buy have title_eventimp1 or title_eventreb1 in the name and not title_rebel1 or title_imperial1. Also "READ" the disk to ensure it contains the dead-eye encoded message. Latest feedbacks with badge obtention *Iomne from Bria on 29 August 2009, has been done while "Combattant" giving a Rebel assembled encoded Transmission to the Imperial recruiter outside Bestine Starport. * This badge is no longer obtainable due to the Game Update 15 Galactic Civil War implementation which altered the Faction npc with the new token rewards. Drag and drop the assembled Disk is no more possible . Awaiting this problem to be fixed ASAP... A bit of history The first person to email the actual message on the disks to SOE (to StarWars@soe.sony.com, email header must be "Cries of Alderaan code" and you must include your character name and galaxy) won a special faction point bonus of 5000 FP. One reward per side. The winners were Vete Starforge on Tarquinas and Castorius Pollaxa on Chilastra. As the Rebels succeeded in handing in more disks than the Imperials, the resulting morale boost was reflected in a 10% increase in all faction rewards for Rebel missions for the following month. Part I of the event was over before the Europe-Chimaera, Europe-FarStar and Europe-Infinity servers were brought on line so you were never able to get the disks / badge on those servers. The CoA 10% bonus was removed when Publish 25 (NGE) came out on 15 November 2005. Disk Decoded From Newsletter n°2 September 25, 2003 Announcement : Our Monthly Story arc is about to enter Act 2. In act one, players have been tasked with finding fragments of Rebel or Imperial data disks. They are rumored to be in the possession of several notorious gangs including the Meatlumps and the Swoopers. Once a player has collected all four pieces (either through looting or trading), they can compile them for the secret message. The message has already been decoded by the dedicated community (translations below), but the compiled disk can still be turned in to any faction recruiter for credits, 500 faction points and a special Story Badge. In Act 2, players will need to go on special missions to uncover more about the nefarious Dead Eye plans and the fate of Lyda. Here are the decoded messages: Rebel ALLIANCE EYES ONLY. Pass the word. Lyda managed to get hold of some important info about that secret Imperial project we've heard rumblings about. Now they're after her. They call her Codename Skimmer, ha, if they knew how close they got to her real name! Break. Anyway, keep an eye out for her—she might try to contact you. She's gone deep underground, and we have no idea where she is. Whatever you do, you MUST NOT give up her identity. Break. Also, see what else you can find out about these two things. One, the codename for the secret project is apparently "Dead Eye"; see if you can dig up any more information on it. Two, we need intel on a human doc named Vacca. Looks like he vanished off of Alderaan ten years ago, and of course records from there are hard to come by now (curse the ashes of that slime Tarkin). We need all the information we can get, but DON'T let anyone know you're looking too hard. Break. Word is the Princess is personally interested in this one, so maybe if you get lucky, you can earn yourself a shiny medal too. Grease the power couplings if you need to—the budget is going to stretch if need be. Break. You all know it'll break Lyda's mom's heart if we can't get her home safe. She's lost enough in the last few years, and now her daughter's off risking her neck. Lyda's spunk may have taken her a bit too far this time. Let's be careful out there. DERLIN, SIGNING OUT Imperial ENCODED IMPERIAL TRANSMISSION. Confirmation code #15-A86Q. Attention, all officers. Urgent orders enclosed. Summary: an Alliance spy has misappropriated documents. Keywords: Project Dead Eye, Vacca (Doctor), Rebel Alliance. ALERT ALERT ALERT A Rebel spy, possibly Codename Skimmer, has obtained vital documents related to a secret research project, codenamed Project Dead Eye. These documents are encrypted, and we believe that the Alliance does not have the means to decrypt them, but we cannot permit the risk that the project be revealed. It is urgent that any and all Rebels associated with the delivery of this material be terminated with extreme prejudice. Loyal Imperial officers are already guarding Doctor Vacca, and security will need to be increased. Deployments in the vicinity of the Project should prepare for emergency personnel requisitions in the event of the Project needing increased manpower An informal note: Vacca may work with filthy furbags, but you all know the critical nature of this project. IT MUST NOT SLIP, or Vader will have all our heads, starting with mine. -Moff Jerjerrod Act 2: Loyalties Started: 8 October 2003 Badge: Vacca's Allegiance Status: Badge no longer obtainable After stealing the plans for a secret Imperial project called Dead Eye, Rebel Spy Lyda Skims, code name Skimmer, is on the run. Hiding from the Empire, even her compatriots are unable to find her and the Dead Eye information she has stolen from the Empire. Meanwhile, the creator of Dead Eye, Dr. Vacca, vacillates between his loyalty (and fear) for the Empire and his grief over the destruction of his home world, Alderaan. His decision to back one side or the other will determine who controls Dead Eye, and possibly shift the balance of the war. The Galactic Empire and the Rebellion are trying to find ways to convince Vacca to make the right choice. Those wishing to help the Rebellion were seeking information on the whereabouts of Lyda and the information she had on Dead Eye. Imperials were trying to prevent the Rebellion from contacting Dr. Vacca to convince him to join the Rebellion. It started with either a Rebel or Imperial Coordinator and required you to do a series of tasks: *Meet Skimmer's friend and retrieve the encoded Dead Eye Disk. Return to the coordinator. *Locate six components of the Dead Eye Decoder (either by killing local thug-faction NPCs or buy them from players/bazaar): **Data Reader Housing **Micro-Processor Core **Optical Reader **Power Core **Translation Circuitry **Vid Screen *and use a Weapon/General Item crafting to assemble the Dead Eye Decoder. Take this disk back to the coordinator. These parts no longer drop. *Rescue Skimmer from 4-5 NPCs. Once you kill the NPCs, converse with Skimmer and return to the coordinator. *You're sent off-world to either Dantooine, Dathomir, Endor, Lok or Yavin IV to take a message to a Rebel or Imperial Commander. He will give you a waypoint, a Rebel Alliance Message or the Imperial equivalent, and an Interface Override. *The commander sends you to take control of a communications outpost guarded by 6 guards and an Officer. Once you kill them, approach the door of the communication center and it should unlock automatically. Use the terminal inside to send the message. The reward for completing the mission was 750 FP the CoA bonus if you were Rebel. As the Rebels again succeeded in completing more missions than the Imperials, the Rebels won the Act and gained access to Dead Eye. The resulting morale boost was reflected in a 10% increase in all faction rewards for Rebel missions for the following month. Successfully holding special factional areas and player-built headquarters was gaining global XP bonuses for members of your faction. The losing side was given Faction Perk cost reduction to keep things competitive. Act 3: Dead Eye Started: 22 January 2004 Badge: Final Chapter Status: Badge still obtainable Following a massive hunt for the Rebel operative Lyda Skims, both the Rebellion and the Empire are fighting to control a secret military project called "Dead Eye". At the heart of this struggle is the project's creator, a doctor from Alderaan named Vacca. Working under a grant from the Empire, Vacca had created a stim designed to enhance the combat ability of any frontline Soldier. As Vacca vacillated between his fear of the Empire and love of his destroyed Alderaan, both the Rebels and Imperials tried to sway him to join their cause. The rebellion sent operatives to relay a message from Princess Leia appealing to Vacca's sense of justice. In an attempt to seal his continued cooperation, the Empire responded with the killing of many Drall who supported Vacca. After much consideration Vacca has made his choice and delivered the Dead Eye plans... Act III takes place in four stages. Whilst you don't need to be a Rebel or Imperial combatant during the first three stages of this arc you must be a combatant to do the last stage. Stage 1: Starter Planet It starts by talking to one of the Rebel or Imperial Coordinators, according to your faction, at these locations: *Rebel Coordinator, Mos Eisley, Tatooine: 3286 -4524 *Rebel Coordinator, Mos Espa, Tatooine: -2927 2574 *Rebel Coordinator, Tyrena, Corellia: -5218 -2602 *Rebel Coordinator, Coronet, Corellia: 94 -4519 *Rebel Coordinator, Nashal, Talus: 4065 5290 *Imperial Coordinator, Kaadara, Naboo: 5144 6674 *Imperial Coordinator, Theed, Naboo: -5431 4168 *Imperial Coordinator, Bestine, Tatooine: -1131 -3661 *Imperial Coordinator, Narmle, Rori: -5256 -2254 *Imperial Coordinator, Restuss, Rori: 5348 5617 - removed following the publish of Chapter 1.1 - The Battle For Restuss 27th June 2006 Be sure you talk to a Coordinator to start the mission, not a Recruiter. The Recruiter can give you a Dead Eye schematic for 500 faction points, but can not give you the final act missions. The first time you talk to a Coordinator, he or she is waiting for information from another officer, and sends you to the city's Commerce Guild to talk to the officer. The officer will give you the information which you will return to the Coordinator. Once the coordinator receives the information, you will be given an off-planet mission to talk to a scout on Endor, Yavin IV, Lok or Dathomir. You can drop the mission if you don't like the mission planet by talking to the Coordinator and saying you can't complete the mission right now. Talk to the coordinator again and accept the mission. Repeat until you get the planet you want. There is no penalty for dropping the mission. Stage 2: Rendezvous on Adventure Planet ] Your waypoint to the target will be updated when you arrive at the mission planet. When you get to the NPC, make sure you use the radial menu and select "converse" otherwise you will open fire on him/her. You must answer all the questions correctly or they will aggro on you. If you kill him/her, you will have to go back to the Rebel / Imperial Coordinator to get a new waypoint. This part of the quest is the same for both the Rebel and Imperial versions. Here are the dialogs you must choose: *I work for Jabba. *Whatever makes me the most money. *[Talk to him/her again] *What do you do for fun? *Yes, lots of money to be made at that game. *[Talk to him/her again] *I love playing Sabacc. *Random Sabacc. *[Talk to him/her again] *What is it? *Err... Yeah I'm great at fixing things. You will receive a No-Trade repair kit which will appear in your inventory, and a waypoint to a caravan. Your job is to talk to the caravan leader who will be at the waypoint, approx 1.2 km away. The caravan is a few landspeeders and a small group of people. They are allied to Jabba, so if your faction with Jabba is bad, they will attack you. In that case, you'll have to quickly converse with the NPC before they attack you or lower your faction standing by killing some of their ennemies, Valarian NPCs per example. Talk to the caravan leader who is at the waypoint. The Caravan leader will hand you a broken item and comment about how Jabba would hold him personally responsible for failure to protect and deliver the cargo. It's a dangerous business, he should have listened to his mother. The No-Trade broken item will appear in your inventory. Click on the repair kit the scout gave you and select the "Repair" option. The broken item is repaired. Talk to the caravan leader and say you've finished repairs. The repaired item will disappear from your inventory and you will receive an encoded data disk and 200 points of Jabba faction standing. Return to the Coordinator on your starting planet. The Coordinator will tell you to see the Tactical Officer at the city's Combat Guild while the disk is being decoded. Stage 3: The Warehouse Talk to the Tactical Officer and receive a mission to assault a Safehouse where samples of the Alderaanian Flora is kept. Drop the mission and retake it to get the planet you want. The waypoint for the Safehouse will be farther out than regular missions. The Safehouse structure is the same layout as the outpost cloning facilities which is small and has three rooms. The NPCs at the facility are non-aggro and will only assist other NPCs in the same room. There are two guards outside the door which should be no trouble to defeat. Inside there are three rooms: One room has one NPC, while the other two rooms have two each. Once clear of guards, open the drum within which you can find the Alderaanian flora, normally between 1 and 4 of them, by using open on the radial menu. There is a data terminal in the same room as the container which you should use to set the self-destruct sequence. Set it and clear the building. Once the building is destroyed, return to the Tactical Officer at the Combat Guild of your starting planet. Drop one Alderaanian Flora from your inventory onto the Tactical Officer and receive 50 faction points as reward. You can give the officer all the flora if you don't plan on making the Dead Eye drug or don't want to collect the flora for sale or display. (The Dead Eye drug can no longer be produced using current generation of the Alderaan Flora, as it no longer generates a serial number and will not be recognized in a crafting seesion.) The Tactical Officer will tell you that there are more missions available, but that you should finish work for the Coordinator. Taking additional Safehouse missions is optional - you will be able to take them again after the act is complete. When you are ready, return to the Coordinator to receive an off-planet location for Princess Leia if you are rebel or Colonel Veers if you are imperial. Drop the missions and retake them until you receive a planet location you like. To be able to get a Waypoint from Leia or Veers, you need to be on duty. Leia locations: /way dantooine 6880 -2250; /way dathomir -50 90; /way endor 4020 2970; /way lok -4750 3520; /way yavin4 -4240 2280; Veers locations: /way dantooine 2505 -2053; /way dathomir -6303 -529; /way endor -1954 1052; /way lok -2568 -862; /way yavin4 1587 -3533; Stage 4: The Research Facility From this point on, you will not have to return to the Coordinator. If the mission fails, return to Leia or Veers at the same coordinates you received or saved (refer to the waypoints above) and retake the mission. Leia and Veers will be in a remote area at a small outpost with other NPCs. This is a good staging point for a group since the final mission will be centered on this point (about 2KM away). For Rebels: Protect the facility The goal of the Storm Troopers (STs) is to reach the door of the facility. This is the critical bit of strategic information about the mission. Tactically, you should be sure to eliminate the STs nearest the front of the building first. A mission timer starts once the you're near the facility. There are three waves of STs which appear to come at set times after the missions starts, whether you've defeated the STs from the previous wave or not. You might have to wait quite a bit between each wave. After the third wave is clear, you may have to wait several minutes until you receive the badge-awarded message. You have been awarded with 750 points of Rebel faction standing. You receive a Cries of Alderaan Bonus of 75 Rebel faction points. CONGRATULATIONS!! You have completed the Cries of Alderaan Story Arc. Badge You have received a new badge! (Event: Cries of Alderaan: Final Chapter) Once the badge is received, you're told to return to Leia who will express her gratitude on behalf of the alliance, say the mission is complete, but Tactical Officers will continue to give Safehouse missions so players can collect more Alderaanian Flora. For Imperials: Destroy the facility Assault the facility guarded by rebel NPCs. Once they are dead you will see a "data Terminal" on the outside of the building from which you can set the self destruct timer. Do so, step back and watch the fireworks. You have been awarded with 750 points of Imperial faction standing. CONGRATULATIONS!! You have completed the Cries of Alderaan Story Arc. Badge You have received a new badge! (Event: Cries of Alderaan: Final Chapter) Category:CL 35 and higher